Facts of the Future
by lonelyOdette
Summary: Instead of Marty the boy going back in time its Martia the girl and her friend that go back in time to the 1970's not the 1950's. kinda wierd! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Jenny! Oh my gosh, Jenny! You won't believe what Mark just wrote here!" came Jenny Brown's best friend Martia's voice frombehind her. Looking behind she saw Martia waving a sheet of paper excitedly

Jenny,Not wanting to be forcedinto listeng to Martia talk about herboyfriend the whole way home tartly replied "since you probably won't shut up till I look at it, let me see."

"It says it all Jenny, it really does," said Martia, ignoring the others tartness.

"Okay, Okay, keep your pants on! I'll read it aloud sense whenever your excited it's because you've read something wrong."Jenny teased.

Jenny cleared her throat, then began in cheesey imitation of Mark's voice "Dear, Marty... I'll be at my grandmothers all day so here's her number: 922-3560 call me! I love you!...Mark," Jenny made a face at Martia, "Really, Marty what's so important about Mark giving you his grandmothers phone number, I don't get you you at all."

"No, silly the number has nothing to do with it, it's the part where he says that he loves me that I'm excited about. He has never told me that before, you know," Martia stated dreamily.

"Yeah, well, as much as I'd love to stay and talk about your love life all day, we have practice to get to," Jenny said sacasticly.

* * *

When the girls reached Jenny's house Mrs. Brown (Jenny's mother) was just leaving.

"Oh, hello, girls" Mrs. Brown said cheerfully "Your friend Heather came by just half an hour ago, Jen. She asked me to give you this," Mrs. Brown handed Jenny a letter.

"Oh...um, thanks mom," Jenny said rather confused, "I wonder why heather isn't here we were going to practice in the shed today."

"Well, I betcha' the reson she couldn't make it is in that letter. So you might wan't to read it." Mrs. Brown said knowingly, befor leaving.

Martia skimed through the letter:

_Hey, Marty_

_Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you after school you seemed to be to busy in detention with Mark. Well, any ways I won't be able to come to practice today. My mom is sick so I have to drive Kevin to soccer practice. Try to practice without me. _

_Heather_

Martia blush remembering detention with Mark, but soon snaped out of it,"Oh my gosh, Jenny she can't come, she has to drive her stupid little brother to soccer, but, she also says we should practice on our own."

"But, Marty theres only like two songs we can do without her."

"Yeah, your right, we'll just have to work really hard on those two. Oh my gosh! jen, I almost forgot to tell you, I like totally redid the shed, it looks wicked-awsome now!" Martia said excitedly having just remembered.

The girls ran outside to the shed where the girls band stuff was kept. When they got in Jenny's mouth dropped open.

All the instruments were set up on a black painted wooden platform like stage with THE PIXY STIX painted in green and pink across the front side of the wood. Around the stage were bean bag chairs and an old couch in front. The walls were painted a hot pink with posters of the girls favorite bands and singers covering most of it. Green christmas lights were tacked towards the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh! Jen, it's...it's beautiful. I wish Heather was here she would probably faint."

"Yeah, you're right, she probably would!" Jenny said, between giggles.

After the girls giggling session they got up and practiced all the songs they could without heather.

* * *

Hey, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too confusing and horrible. Please tell me if it is. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey there! the reason there are so many spelling erorrs is because 1) I am a horrible speller! 2) The computer I am using doesn't have any writing programs with any kind of spellcheck on them. So if you see a miss spelled word just kindly tell me the right way to spell it in your reivew. thanks!

**_CHAPTER 2_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Jenny, Heather guess what! said Martia excitedly as she walked into Jenny's room. The other girls had been waiting for her so they could begin practice.

"Okay...um...did you win a million bucks?" guessed Jenny.

"No, our hard work payed off and we have been accepted to play at Love's bar." Martia said happily.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious!"cried Heather.

"Heck yes, and here's the letter to prove it."

Heather grabbed the letter, read it, then squealed, "Oh my gosh, we get payed like fifty dollars each too!"

Martia then noticed that Jenny wasn't looking quite as happy as the others so she put on her worried friend face and said "Jenny, whats the matter? Aren't you excited?"

"Do you guys acctually think our parents are going to let us go to a BAR? I don't think so! I mean I know for a fact that you have to be eighteen or older to even get in one," Jenny almost yelled, ignoring the questions Martia had asked.

Martia gasped, "Oh my gosh! your right my parents would never let me go, after all I'm only seventeen."

"Um...guys...just to let ya'll know, I'm already eighteen, my parents don't care what I do or where I go, and the bar people wont ask for your age if your going to be working there." said Heather matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh! are you saying we should not tell our parents and just sneek out hoping they won't find out." cried Jenny. The room went silent until Martia who had been deep in thought suddenly broke it,

"You know Jen, thats actually a pretty good idea. I mean November 9th...which is the night we are invited to the bar is also my parents anniversary of when they met. I'ts quite funny really because my parents met when my dad hit my mother with his new car and I guess he felt sorry for her or somthing because they fell in love. Well any ways, my parents always go out for dinner, and when they do they stay out really late so if we get back as soon as we are finished playing then my parents will probably never even know I left." Martia said excitedly.

"Oh! and what do you guys suppose I should do! I mean my parents watch me like a hawk,I meanthey rarley ever let me even spend the night at any of my friends houses unless they have deemed that friend worthy by thier standards! Which isn't very often!

"Oh my gosh, thats it! you can say your staying at my house I mean you have done it befor so it shouldn't be a problem, and if my parents never find out then yours most likely won't." Martia reasured her.

"Are you sure?" Jenny said still not sure.

"Positive!"

"Okay...fine you've convinced me but you know my parents still have'nt said they would let me spend the night." Jenny finally said.

Martia squealed, "Oh my gosh! this is going to be so exciting I've never snuck out behind my parents backs befor!

"Hey guys, I don't mean to be jonny raincloud but how are ya'll going to get there. I mean the only person I know who has a car and would give me a ride would be my boyfriend Josh and his little car doesn't seat more than two people so you guys will have to find your own ride." Heather said.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Jenny exclaimed, "My dad has this car he is using for one of his projects and well since he grew up Jewish he never works on his stuff on Sundays which happens to be the same night as the thing at the bar. So he will never know if we borrow it for a few hours."

"What kind of car is it?" Martia asked curiously.

"Um...I don't really remember whats it's called but, it's the kind that's made of stainless steel and has the doors that go up," Jenny said trying to remember.

"Oh my gosh! A Delorean! Do you mean to me that your dad has a DELOREAN! Why didn't you tell me! Martia said extreamly shocked.

"Yea, that's it, a Delorean. My dad likes his projects to be classy," Jenny said informingly.

"I'd say!" Martia mumbled.

"Okay, then it's all settled I go to the bar with Josh, Jenny tells her parents that she is going to spend the night at Martia's but, instead she steals her dad's car and picks Martia up at her house on her way to the bar. Then after we are finished playing we quickly head home and act as if nothing happend," said heather, happy that they had finally finished planing it out. "Now are we going to practice or what?"

* * *

Hey, I know that first chapter was kind of crappy, but, I think this one was a little better. Do you? Please Review. 

Anakin McFly- Thanks for reviewingmy story, it really means alot to me to have somone actually say my story is good.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Stand up". Superchick does!

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Jen, have fun at Martia's," Mrs. Brown called from the kitchen.

"Oh! I will Mom, and thanks again for the brownies."

"Oh, no problem Jen, I mean I know how much that friend of yours likes brownies she will be extreamly happy I made them your little sleep over.

"yeah well, umm...bye Mom" Jenny said again, she was getting kind of nervous.

"Yeah, bye honey!

Jenny then opened the front door and closed it without going out as to make her mother believe she had left. She then tiptoed silently in her socks toward the door that led to the garage while holding her shoes and having her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Getting to the door, turning the handle, and opening it slowly she didn't make a sound but, when she closed the door shut it clicks rather loudly. Jenny freezes, but when she hears no sound on the other side of the door she heads toward the big garage door and instead of using the automatic button she opens it the old fashioned way, by hand, which also happens to be the quietest way.

Once the door is open she hops into the DeLorean and turns the key she had stolen out of her fathers desk drawer. Jenny backed the car out of the garage then parks it once she reaches the street corner. After running back to the garage she closes the door, runs back to the DeLorean and drives it to Martia's house.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Jen, you're here...and you have your dad's DeLorean!" Martia said excitedly as she saw Jenny get out of the car. 

"Yes, I know...and I have all the things we will need to make our rock star looks complete in this here bag."

"Oh my gosh! let me see!" Martia squealed like a little girl.

"Go ahead and take a look for yourself," said Jenny. By then then girls were in Martia's room.

"Okay!" Martia grabs the bag and dumps the contense onto her bed.

laying on the bed is the container of brownies and a bunch of makeup, scarves, high heals, skirts, tops, and jackets. Jenny quickly grabs the container of brownies and stuffs them back into her now empty backpack befor Martia realises what they were.

"What was that?" Martia asks suspiciously.

"Oh..um...nothing, just little snack for later." Jenny says quickly.

"Okay, whatever you say----Oh my gosh! I love this skirt. oh! and those heals. Could I use them Jen!" Said Martia interrupting her self.

"Oh! of course, that's why I brought them.

The girls began picking out clothes and accessories from both Jenny's backpack and Martia's closet. By the time they were done Jenny had picked out a pair of very faded and ripped up jeans that happened to be the latest fashion, a pink tank top, brown corderoy jacket, and brown spike heals. Martia wore a deniem skirt, green halter top, jean jacket, and green high healed sandles.

Once the girls had finished dressing, they did each others makeup and hair. Jenny ended up totally different than normal with her hair naturaly curly hair straightend stick straight and pulled back with a pink scarf tied at the side. Her eyes looked bigger and darker than ever with all the makeup she was wareing. In her ears she wore big silver hoops to finish off her gypsy look.

Martia too looked very different with her wavy hair curled up so she looked like shirley temple with lots of makeup and long dangleing earings.

After there looks were complete they waited till Martia's parents left for dinner, then hopped into the DeLorean and drove to the back entrance of Love's.

"Okay, Here we are," said Jenny.

Martia just strared at the building looking very scared.

"Come on Marty, there's no turning back now. Any ways heather's probably waiting for us now...So let go!" Jenny almost yelled.

Martia noded her head and followed Jenny out of the car and into the building.

"Marty, Jen over here!"

The girls looked down the hall and saw Heather beconing to them. "Hey ya'll, the manager said we could practice in this room till it's time for us to play."

"Oh, that's great," sighed Jenny, "I was really hoping we would be able to."

* * *

Martia sighed with relief they were just about to sing thier last song for the night. This song was Martia's favorite so she was the one to be singing it, she was really quite excited. She stepped up to the mike and waited for her cue. 

Jenny strumed out the tune on her guitar and five beats later Martia started right on time. her voice was soft yet sweet and clear.

_"I'm not afraid to fall_

_it means I climbed up high _

_to fall is not to fail _

_you fail when you don't try_

_Not afraid to fall_

_I might just learn to fly_

_I will spread these wings of mine."_

Heather joined in with the drums for the melody.

_"If get up I might fall back down again_

_so let's get up c'mon_

_if I get up I might fall back down again_

_but we get up anyway_

_but we'll just jump and see even if it's the 20th time_

_we'll just jump and see if we can fly."_

_"I'm not afraid to fall and here I told you so_

_don't want to rock the boat _

_but I just had to know _

_just a greener side _

_or can I touch the sky _

_but either way I will have tried."_

_"if I get up I might fall back down again_

_so let's get up c'mon_

_if I get up I might fall back down again_

_but we get u----." _

Martia stopped mid word, a couple who looked freakishly like her parents had just walked into the bar. having missed only one beat she started up again

_"----anyway_

_but we'll just jump and see even if it's the 30th time_

_we'll just jump and see if we can fly."_

The woman who looked like her mother looked right at Martia. It was her mother! Martia was horified but didn't let it show in her music. She sang on...

_"I'm not afraid to fall_

_I've fallen many times_

_they laughed when I fell down_

_but I have dared to climb_

_not afraid to fall_

_I know I'll fall again_

_but I can win this in the end."_

Mrs. McFly looked from Martia, to Jenny, to Heather, and then back to Martia. Her eyes widened...

_"If I get up I might fall back down again_

_so let's get up c'mon_

_if I get up I might fall back down again _

_but we get up anyway_

_but we'll just jump and see even if it's the 40th time_

_we'll just jump and and see if we can fly."_

The girls quickly bowed and ran off the stage, but not until Martia had seen Mrs. McFly walking swiftly towards the stage...

* * *

Well?...what did you think? Just press the little button below and tell me, even if you thought it sucked. 


End file.
